Perfect pupils
by padz-nd-prongz
Summary: Everyone knows that Lily and Remus are perfect pupils but when feelings are revealed they seem to become rather naughty Better summary inside
1. A not so peaceful train ride

I own none of J.K's characters but I do own my own characters

Moyra Dreams

Tay Bones (prounced Tie)

Essie Mammout

Hope you enjoy the story

* * *

Perfect Pupils

Lily has a secret, well a secret that nearly everyone knows.

She likes Remus Lupin, however Remus doesn't return he feelings and regards her as a good friend as they continue to be best behaved pupils at the school. Remus is such a sensible boy he would never get it trouble or do anything naughty.

Well Lily you are mistaken.

**Chapter 1 – A not so peaceful train ride**

_Lily POV_

I was going to miss home, not Tunie and her horrible boyfriend Vernon, but the peace and quiet. I gave a final wave to my parents and walked through the barrier. The platform was empty, which meant I could wheel my trolley to the luggage compartment at ease. I then went to find a compartment, which took about a minute. It was the usual one that I occupy; it still had the musty old carpet and it still smelt of the Bertie Botts beans that Tay exploded. I was there 30 minutes early so I was going to be alone for a while. I settled into the compartment, resting my head on one of the plush cushions that thankfully smelt like strawberry rather than vomit, and drifted of to sleep.

I awoke as the compartment door slid open but I kept my eyes still closed, not wanting to wake up from my dreams. I felt someone slowly sit beside me and lean closer and closer. I was scared but jerked upright to meet face to face with Remus Lupin. Indeed inches away, so so close, he looked slightly hurt and it made my heart flutter. Hang on - my heart flutter? What is wrong with me, it's Remus. He blushed and tucked a stray hair behind my ear before switching to a seat opposite me. I just stared like an idiot. He had changed over summer; his caramel hair was now golden and slightly straighter, his body was more muscular, with a small scar on his cheek bone, but his amber eyes were still the same; big and beautiful. There was something there that seemed to capture me, mesmerize almost.

"Lily…Lily? Anyone home?" I snapped out of it, realising that he was talking to me.

"Sorry Remus, what did you say?" I had got off myself and looked up at him with interest.

"I said how were your holidays?" He said softly, the corner of his mouth twitching into his lopsided smile, which made me go weak at the knees.

* * *

_Remus POV_

I practically ran to the train looking for my friends, the empty platform creeped out wolf and made me anxious. I looked at my watch again. Damn it, I was 20 minutes early. I leant against the luggage compartment thinking about how to pass the time. Rubbing my painful jaw I headed towards the usual marauder compartment. It was the perfect one really that James had located in our second year; one away from the girls and one away from where the food trolley started, which was just as well because we completely clear it when it gets to us.

As I walked closer I saw that the girl's compartment was slightly open and that Lily was lying snuggled up on the seat. I slipped in, admiring her flaming hair and her pale complexion. Some strands of her hair fell from her ear to in front of her pale lips. I longed to touch them, but knew I couldn't. Wolf spurred me onto do so, but instead I just sat by her and leaned closer to look. As if she sensed intrusion she sat straight upright just centimetres away from me, her emerald eyes wide, and her lips so close I could have just reached out and taken them in mine. But I didn't. I just reached forward and tucked the strand of hair back behind her ear. She looked shocked, which meant I shouldn't have done it. I could feel the chagrin on my face so I looked away and sat opposite her.

Silence followed but she seemed kind of distant.

"So how were your holidays Lily?" I start but she doesn't reply, just gazes at my eyes which was rather uncomfortable.

"Lily ...Lily?" She was starting to set wolf of in panic. She slowly gained light back in her eyes and blinked several times.

"What was that Remus?" Her voice sounded beautiful, it bubbled like water. Wait a minute - her voice is beautiful… did I just think that?

"I said, how were your holidays?" I can't help but smile as I ask her, the lighting was making her eyes twinkle. But as I say it she seems to look at me in a new way, like the way that you do when you want something or someone.

Wolf decided to take over and I slowly leaned towards her and, surprisingly, she mimicked my movements. I could feel her breath on me, she smelt like rose bubble bath and bubblegum, she was so close still, with her eyes locked with mine but our lips millimetres apart when the compartment door clicking open pulled us into reality. I pulled away, leaving her partly stranded leaning forward. Moyra, Tay and Essie lingered slightly before Moyra decided to speak.

"Oh hi Remus, I didn't realise you were in here, anyway, Sirius is looking for you." She moved out of the door way and plonked herself down by Lily, Essie followed suit but nodded to me quickly before sitting. I got a hug from Tay before turning round and saying awkwardly

"It was nice to see you Lily," and slipping from the compartment into the one next door.

* * *

_Lily POV_

My eyes lingered on the place where he had been standing, while Essie and the others were giggling.

"Oh Lily you still fancy him don't you?" Moyra asked sympathetically.

"Yes, she does, but I must say he has grown" Essie added with a wink. I sighed inwardly, if only I didn't sleep talk.

_Flashback_

"_Essie is Lily asleep?"_

"_Gone, out like a light" Tay said moving away from Lily's sleeping form._

"_Maybe we should be going to sleep too" Essie issued._

"_Remus" Tay squealed and gripped Essie, _

"_Moyra, what was that?" Moyra looked over to Lily's bed where her mouth was slightly open._

"_Remus!" It came louder this time._

"_It is Lily, she's sleep talking." Moyra hissed at the others, _

"_look." She pointed,_

"_Remus don't leave, I …I… I have feelings for you!" Lily muttered before turning over. The girls were in stitches, rolling around on the floor._

"_F..F..Feelings" snorted Tay through tears of laughter,_

"_Oh Lily it's called a crush."_

_End flashback_

"Very funny girls now pack it in" I growl looking at them each in turn. They fell silent knowing to stop.

"So Tay, how are you and Peter doing?" Tay jumped to this question, informing us with all the details of their date to a muggle cinema. I had to admit Peter is a wimp but Tay brings out the best in him. He acts much better now when tormented.

"You two are just perfect together," sighed Essie, running a hand through her cropped hair. She was sporting a very soppy look.

"Who do you like Essie? We know Tay is in true love land and that Lily is in denial, but who floats your boat?"

"Me of course!" We all looked round to see the marauders standing in the doorway; Sirius at the front with his shaggy black hair in front of his face, James behind with his glasses lopsided and his hair sticking out at all angles, Peter followed with his baby blue eyes and finally Remus, my Remus. Wait – WHAT? Did I just say he was _my_ Remus? Get a grip Lily, get a grip.

James, who had spoken, waltzed towards Essie before sitting on her knee and trying to look cute.

"Do you wuv me Essie?" He asked pouting at her.

"All right Potter, don't make her feel eternally sick."

"You can hardly talk Black!" James yanked Sirius's leg so that he fell to the floor at Moyra's feet.

"Well hello there Miss Dreams" Sirius smugly said as he looked Moyra up and down.

"You wish Sirius! Don't want what you can't have." Moyra laughed moving to the floor so Peter could sit with Tay. Remus seemed to hover; the only seat left was next to me.

"Sit down Moony my man," Sirius laughed, bringing out a milk bottle. I groaned, what was it with Sirius and games?

"Now, who wants to play magic spin the bottle?" He said cheerily. The others looked perfectly happy about it but me.

"How is it magic Padz?" Remus asked weakly. "Basically Moonington the bottle will scream at you until you do it properly."

"Oh!" Sirius motioned us to sit on the floor so we were in a circle.

"Right lets go!" James said, tapping the bottle with his wand. The bottle span round once and stopped on Essie.

"Right kiss the one over there, the one with long hair," the bottle issued. Essie leaned over to kiss Sirius on the cheek until the last second, when Sirius turned his head to allow his lips to meet hers.

"That's it, get a bit of passion in there!" Cried the bottle as they broke apart. James looked like he wanted to punch Sirius, but he just cheerily tapped the bottle. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, we were far too old to be playing such games, come on 5th year students!

"To old to be doing this are you? Well, for that you'll have to kiss Goldie over there – on the lips!" I looked at Remus, his face was pale and he was trying not to look at anyone.

"Sirius, what happens if they don't kiss?" Tay enquired.

"Um, you have to other wise something pretty nasty will happen" Sirius replied beaming. Tay, Essie, Moyra and Peter smiled too.

"Moony, man up."

"Err, thanks Wormtail?" I sighed. This wasn't good. Stupid bottle. I turned to Remus who was looking rather concentrated. I tried to shut the others out, looking deep into his gold eyes. I slowly leaned forwards towards him. I could feel his breath on my face; Hot and shallow. I closed my eyes and our lips met.

_Remus POV_

The world seemed to spin around us. All I could concentrate on was Lily's lips on mine. I felt her hand move in my hair and I leaned closer, my tongue asking permission.

"Cough, cough – errm Lily…" We pulled apart slightly looking at James who had spoken.

"There's no need to snog his face off." Lily gave a small gasp, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran from the compartment. Tay unwound herself from Pete.

"She needs me sweetie, Essie, Moyra you coming?" Essie got up and followed, but Moyra lingered.

"What the hell was that for James, and Sirius, don't even try and say PMS. You may be cute but you have no clue about girls," her voice was quiet, which made Wolf feel threatened. She smiled slightly at me and left the compartment.

"Remus old bean, it looks like Lily likes you" Sirius said, laughing with James. I sighed, truly annoyed about it, and worried for Lily.

"Sirius, a word of advice; Moyra is never going to like you if you carry on treating her friends like that. Same goes to you James!" And with that I left to patrol the corridors.

* * *

Please review

Will update second chapter soon

luv Padz

x


	2. A not so happy welcome evening

I own none of J.K's characters but I do own my own characters

Moyra Dreams

Tay Bones

Essie Mammout

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad people like it

* * *

Perfect Pupils

Lily has a secret, well a secret that nearly everyone knows.

She likes Remus Lupin, however Remus doesn't return he feelings and regards her as a good friend as they continue to be best behaved pupils at the school. Remus is such a sensible boy he would never get it trouble or do anything naughty.

Well Lily you are mistaken.

**Chapter 2**** – The not so happy welcome feast**

_Lily POV_

After the sorting and Dumbledore's usual speech the feast began. The boys started stuffing themselves while we watched in horror and disgust. Tay leaned over to Peter and muttered something in his ear. He gave her a mournful look and started using his knife and fork.

"Thib ee goo food" Sirius commented spraying Moyra with crumbs.

"Sirius you prat! This is from glad rags, you idiot! Keep the food in your oversized mouth." Moyra scowled trying to remove the soggy bits of bread from her robes.

" Jeez Moyra its only a robe. You are NOT going to die." He hit back knowing it would annoy her. But as she lifted her face you could see that he had more than hit a nerve, he had sliced through it with a chain saw. I braced myself for the outcome.

"YOU!" Moyra screamed her face red with rage. "You are a fat, greedy, selfish pig that knows absolutely nothing, especially about girls and if you think these are just robes then you obviously don't know me!!!" I had to try hard not to laugh because Sirius was actually speechless as Moyra got up and left.

"Sirius" I glanced up giving Essie a warming look but she pretended not to see. "Sirius you know those robes were ordered especially from Paris for her first day back, so that she could look nice for you." Essie mumbled into her mashed potato as I attempted to kick her hard under the table.

I went to get up wanting to stay and gaze at Remus but he was eating and Moyra needed me. I quickly brushed my foot against his leg moving it slightly in a rhythmic action, so that after a while he choked accidentally on his pumpkin juice. I fled smiling at the look he had giving me.

I found Moyra crying in the first floor bathroom. Her mascara lined down her face and smudged further when I pulled her into a hug.

"How do you do it Lily?" she choked out "How do you stop feeling like this?" I thought about it for awhile not sure how to answer. I knew now that Remus liked me too from our kiss on the train so I was satisfied. But Moyra had tried so hard, she wanted him badly. She wanted him to like her and not use her for a one night stand.

"Well Moyra, you wait until the time is right and then you tell him." She snuffled and looked at me rather disgruntled by the answer so I continued, "and in the mean time you drop some hints in case they're to stupid to work it out." She smiled and I grinned back.

"You're right Lily, now where's my mascara and makeup wipes!"

_Remus POV_

I watched Moyra leave but I went back to my food knowing not to interfere with girl stuff. I was quiet for seconds blocking out the others voices until I felt something brush my ankle. It slowly moved up and down my calf. It eventually made me gasp as it reached higher. But gasping with a mouth full of pumpkin juice is pretty stupid. As I looked up from choking I saw Lily her emerald eyes glinting as the corners of her mouth twitched up and she left.

"Does she really like Padfoot Tay?" Peter asked putting his arm gently around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Yes sweetie," Tay said brightly to Wormy but then turned darkly towards James and Sirius. "But she doesn't want to be treated like trash, like you treat other girls!" AT this Essie looked up a look of interest etched on her face.

"Essie baby don't look at me like that" James said pouting. He really was a big baby.

"We aren't that bad Tay" Sirius added defending his honour but making me want to bang my head against the table.

"Okay then we will do a test; Petey how many girls have you ever dated?" Tay began, "Only one and she is just perfect." This caused Tay to blush so Essie took over. Turning to me she asked the same question "Remus how many for you?" I was stumped for an answer, the answer was none of course. I only ever wanted Lily and to run my hands through her deep red hair. Wolf howled at the back of my mind agreeing. I decided to say the right thing like I always do. "None, because I'm waiting for the one." Essie smiled slightly.

"Now for yo/OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE TAY CONCENRATE!" Tay looked up startled and pulled further out of her and Pete's game of tonsil tennis.

"As I was saying, how many girls have you dated?" I sighed that was a question you should never ask either of them … ever! Prongs became a clouded expression of concentration while Paddy got out his little black book. I buried my head in my hands, could they be anymore idiotic? The smartest boys in the school ……WHY! Even Peter had realised what mistake they were making and he can be as thick as two short planks.

James looked up sheepishly, "about all the girls in the school minus first years and slytherins oh and Lily, Tay and Essie."

"What about Moyra?" I couldn't believe the question had escaped my lips but Wolf was curious.

"Well Moony my man lets just say we were both very drunk and ended up making out." He seemed to smile nervously but grinned as soon as Sirius had given him the nod of approval.

Sirius placed his book in front of Essie. Boy he was a nutcase, there were hundreds of girls names in that book and Moyra well didn't he realise Essie would tell her. No probably not. Essie picked up the book with distaste and flicked through it, her expression changing. She finally rose slowly from her seat the book shaking in her hands. Her voice was deadly quiet "you disgust me" she said threateningly barely audible and then left the hall with the book.

"Padz?"

"Yes Moony!"  
"She's going to burn that book and then set the remains of my potions on you." Sirius's face dropped remembering Moyra FINALLY.

"Remus?"

"Yes Tay!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!"

_Lily POV_

I was sat on my bed with Moyra in front of me. We had come back upstairs from the bathroom and had given each other makeovers. I now resembled a shewolf and Moyra a very hungry vampire with lipstick blood running down her chin. My hair was furiously back combed and I was now rhythmically brushing Moyra's hair to go shiny. It was a similar colour to Remus's and I pushed back a sigh. I had gotten to 99 strokes when Essie burst in waving a little black notebook.

"That James Potter and THAT SIRIUS BLACK!" She was shaking so fiercely that she dropped the book and had to be guided to her bed. Moyra picked up the book and flicked through it, her expression confused. I couldn't work out what it was so I just held Essie trying to calm her down.

"Essie? What are these names?" Essie looked up and in a strained voice said, "they are the names of every girl Sirius has ever dated." Then she took the book from Moyra and threw it into the fire place. Moyra's face fell and I wasn't having it, our evening wouldn't be completely ruined by those Marauders. I sighed and looked determinedly at Moyra.

"Moyra we need a banshee and we need one now!" She gave a weak smile and set to work on Essie.

When Tay came back we decided on a prank and transformed her look into a fairy. Then we took off down the stairs into the boys' corridor where we stopped trying to find the room.

"Which one is it Essie?" I muttered trying not to giggle.

"Lily it's second on the right" Moyra startled by this looked to Tay who had given the answer.

"Moyra did you honestly think Peter never took me up here?" We listened against the door but all we could here was mumbling.

"Okay Tay you know what to do." I said flicking a voice changer charm at her. She smiled and knocked on the door. "OIH! Pettigrew open up its Frank." She said as Essie muttered an advanced incantation for us to see in the dark. As the door clicked open Moyra threw the instant darkness powder and we ran to our posts. Someone was squealing like a girl but the others had remained on their beds. Then the lights returned and the boys started talking again.

"That was weird Prongs, anyway what were you say ARGHHHHH!!" Moyra had just risen out of the floor next to Sirius, fangs bared. "Fancy a bite to eat?" She asked licking her lips.

That was Essie's cue to come out of the wardrobe by the next bed. "You'll have a wail of a time." She cried as Tay was jumping out of the bed canopy. Then it was my turned, I sprang out snarling onto my positioned bed and my heart stopped.

Remus was sat on his bed in front of me completely shirtless and looking rather God like. He gave me a look that I couldn't understand so I forced myself to look away. Tay was now in Peter's arms whispering about making dreams come true, Essie was being tickled by James so he could see how much she could scream and Sirius and Moyra were gone.

I sighed and turned back around to Remus. I admired his chest which was patterned with strange scars. I crawled up the bed towards him growling until our noses touched. I sniffed taking in his scent, a warm mixture of chocolate and old books. I tilted my head, snuffling into his neck realising how natural it felt. I became suddenly aware of his hand that was creeping towards my bum, I couldn't help but gasp when he squeezed it.

This was wrong, this wasn't Remus, I crashed back to reality. I was Lily Evans a prefect but I had gone into a boys dormitory after hours was now acting very inappropriately with a boy. A boy who deserved much better. But he seemed so very different, the Remus I had kissed on the train wouldn't do this. I almost fell of the bed in disbelief, tears welling up as I tried not to show Remus my tears.

"Girls?!" I choked out. Everyone turned and saw my face but Remus. Moyra got there first and helped me out of the room due to my shaking. Essie followed but it didn't stop me from hearing Tay whisper behind us "have a good night boys." I sobbed harder as Moyra lifted me onto my bed. It was empty with no Remus but he was different he had acted like Sirius. I tried to look around but as my head hit the pillow all went dark.

_Remus POV_

I didn't know what had just happened, all I could think of was Lily's emerald eyes clouded with tears and hurt, with Wolf howling triumphantly in my ears. Why did she have to be the shewolf why not Moyra or Essie? Why did Wolf have to seize control at that moment? It was so ironic how a Wolf kept us apart because I was a monster and she was dressed as the thing that I couldn't hide from.

"Remus?" It was Peter that had broken my thoughts.

"Yes?" I wasn't really in the mood for this, I was to busy tearing myself up inside.

"If it's any help, we all agree that Lily makes one fine looking shewolf."

I groaned wanting to bang my head against the wall in despair.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Please review if you thought it was ok or really bad

luv ya

padz

x


End file.
